United States dollar
|Amerikanon Pesu |Dollar américain |Dala —ʻAmelika |Dólar Americano |Amerika Tala |Dólar estadounidense |Dólar amerikanu |Dulyar ng mga Amerikano |Amerikaanse Dollar }} | image_1 = USDnotes.png | image_title_1 = Federal Reserve Notes |iso_code = USD (num. 840) |using_countries = Alongside East Timor centavo coins Alongside Ecuadorian centavo coins Alongside Panamanian balboa coins Official currency for Zimbabwean government transactions '' }} | }} |unofficial_users = U.S. Dollar and Pakistani rupees are widely accepted. Bahamian dollar tied 1:1 to USD, both accepted interchangeably. Barbados dollar tied at about 2:1, both accepted. Visiting Barbados FAQ: What is the local currency?, Invest Barbados Alongside the Cambodian riel Alongside the Iraqi dinar Alongside the Jamaican Dollar U.S. dollar is widely used alongside the Lebanese Pound at a fixed exchange rate of 1:1,500 U.S. dollar is widely used alongside the Nicaraguan Córdoba U.S. dollar is widely used alongside the Nuevo Sol U.S. dollar is widely used alongside the Uruguayan Peso U.S. dollar is widely used alongside the Vietnamese Dong }} (UK; alongside Bahamian dollar from May 25, 2013) (UK; de facto) (UK)Alongside the Bermudian dollar (''de factoFCO country profile ) }} |pegged_by = Aruban florin Bahamian dollar (at par) Bahraini dinar Barbadian dollar Belize dollar Bermudian dollar (at par) Cayman Islands dollar Cuban convertible peso (at par) Djiboutian franc East Caribbean dollar East Timor Centavo Coin (at par) Ecuadorian Centavo Coin (at par) Eritrean nakfa Hong Kong dollar (narrow band) Iraqi dinar Jordanian dinar Lebanese pound Netherlands Antillean gulden Omani rial Panamanian balboa (at par) Qatari riyal Saudi riyal Trinidad and Tobago dollar United Arab Emirates dirham Venezuelan bolívar Zimbabwean Bond Coin (at par) }} |inflation_rate = -0.20 % (2015) |inflation_source_date = inflationdata.com'' | inflation_method = CPI |subunit_ratio_1 = 1/10 |subunit_name_1 = Dime |subunit_ratio_2 = 1/100 |subunit_name_2 = Cent |subunit_ratio_3 = 1/1000 |subunit_name_3 = Mill (used in accounting and by almost all fueling stations) |symbol =$ |symbol_subunit_4 =¢ |nickname = Bill, bean, buck, paper, smackeroo, ducat, doubloon, dead president, smacker, and greenback. Plural: dough, green, bread, bones, bananas, bucks, skrilla, (bank) clams. Also, Washingtons, Jeffersons, Lincolns, Jacksons, Benjamins, Grants, and Hamiltons are used based on denomination; also peso in Puerto Rico, and piastre in Cajun Louisiana. |frequently_used_coins = 1¢, 5¢, 10¢, 25¢ |rarely_used_coins = 50¢, $1 |coin_article = Coins of the United States dollar |frequently_used_banknotes = $1, $5, $10, $20, $50, $100 |rarely_used_banknotes = $2 Not Circulated: $500, $1,000, $5,000, $10,000, $100,000 |banknote_article = Federal Reserve Note |issuing_authority = Federal Reserve System |issuing_authority_website = www.federalreserve.gov |printer = Bureau of Engraving and Printing |printer_website = www.moneyfactory.gov |mint = United States Mint |mint_website = www.usmint.gov |footnotes = }} The United States dollar (sign: $; code: USD; also abbreviated US$ and referred to as the dollar, U.S. dollar, US dollar or American dollar) is the official currency of the United States and its overseas territories. It is a Federal Reserve Note and consists of 100 smaller cent units. The U.S. dollar is fiat money. It is the currency most used in international transactions and is the world's most dominant reserve currency. Several countries use it as their official currency, and in many others it is the ''de facto'' currency.Benjamin J. Cohen, The Future of Money, Princeton University Press, 2006, ISBN 0-691-11666-0; cf. "the dollar is the de facto currency in Cambodia", Charles Agar, Frommer's Vietnam, 2006, ISBN 0-471-79816-9, p. 17 Besides the United States, it is also used as the sole currency in two British Overseas Territories in the Caribbean: the British Virgin Islands and the Turks and Caicos islands. A few countries use only the US Dollar for paper money, while the country mints its own coins, or also accepts US coins that can be use as payment in US dollars, such as the Susan B. Anthony dollar. Some cities around the world use the U.S. dollar as the de facto currency alongside their own. References